


Flurried Hearts

by RainyEyedGirl



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: A smidge of angst at the end but its just a teeny bit, Canon, Canon Universe, Fluff, He got some moves, M/M, Nezumi knows how to dance good, Shion melts Nezumi's icy heart, Slow Dancing, Snow, This is tooth rotting yall, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, snow dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyEyedGirl/pseuds/RainyEyedGirl
Summary: To Nezumi, the first snow meant suffering was on its way.To Shion, the first snow was something to cherish and marvel at.Nezumi, for once, sees past his trauma and pride and experiences something beautiful.
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Flurried Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I've wanted to write a fanfic for No.6 for so long, you have no idea. These characters have such a special place in my heart! I finally found some downtime to crank out this fic, and I'm so excited to share it with you. 
> 
> For this fic to be fully appreciated, I ask that you guys listen to music I have selected, as this fic was written with this music in mind. When you see the * in the fic, that's when to start listening! The link to the music is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CpKjeKwkuQ0) .
> 
> This fic isn't beta read, so sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

A particularly frigid gust of wind whipped up the long ebony locks framing Nezumi’s sharp features, causing the teen to hunch his shoulders up to keep out the bitter cold. Even the super-fiber cloth wrapped snugly around his shoulders couldn’t protect his ears from the rapidly dropping temperatures. He shoved his hands further into the leather pockets of his jackets, boots crunching upon gravel as he trekked on home from the theatre. The sooner he got there, the sooner he could warm his ass up.

The last vestiges of autumn were fading away as winter arrived full force in West Block. Dead leaves scattered the ground here and there, leaving any trees that had managed to sprout up over this barren wasteland equally as bare.

To Nezumi, winter meant suffering. Everyone in West Block barely had enough food and shelter as it was throughout the year, not to mention sickness that seemed to spread and ravage the population. Come January, there would be bodies of the sick, starved, or frozen piling up on the streets. Meanwhile, residents of No. 6 were cozied up in their heated and sterile homes, unaware of the suffering happening right behind their precious walls.

It was a miracle he’d managed to survive so many winters in West Block as he grew up. He chalked it up to luck, as well as his good survival skills and the underground shelter to keep out winter storms. But now, he had another person to worry about in his home making it through the season besides himself.

He sniffed, eyebrow twitching in annoyance at the thought. Shion was gonna have to toughen up if he wanted to survive, considering he wasn’t used to this kind of living.

As he approached closer to the steps of his home, flurries of white started to catch in his peripheral vision. He tilted his head back, sending his sharp gaze upwards to inspect.

Snow.

The first snow of the season was finally making its appearance. Heavy gray clouds hung overhead in the fading light, white flurries floating silently towards the ground. They danced and twirled as they descended, a few even landing on his cheeks and dusting his eyelashes.

He sighed in annoyance, wiping his face and making his way down the stairs and into the bunker. Of course, it would start to snow now. He hated the snow. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with a trek through the annoying frozen fluff in the morning to rehearsal.

As he wordlessly cracked open the door to his home, he was greeted to the warmth of the stove and flickering candlelight, as well as the smell of cooking stew.

Shion was standing over the stove, humming jovially to himself as he stirred. He turned his head as he entered, garnet-colored eyes meeting his own stormy, scowling gaze.

“Welcome home, Nezumi!” He chirped, just as annoyingly cheerful as always. “How was your—Hold on!”

The sudden outburst startled Nezumi, who slammed the door with a little more force than needed. “What the hell’s your problem, yelling like that?” He snapped as Shion suddenly ran up to him, seeming to be inspecting him closely. “What?”

“Is that snow on your hair and clothes? Is it snowing outside?” The white-haired teen asked him, almost in a whisper.

“Yes? And?”

He wasn’t expecting for Shion to look up at him with the biggest smile and sparkle in his eyes, seeming to be brimming with excitement at the news. “Nezumi, it’s snowing?! It’s the first snow of the season!” He laughed happily, turning to hastily turn off the stove, “This is awesome! I’ve got to go see it for myself!”

Nezumi watched the boy with disbelief, eyebrows raised, “So what, you’re gonna go frolic and play in the snow like some little kid?” he snorted mockingly, rubbing the palm of his hand down his face, “Why am I not surprised?”

That earned a small glare from Shion, who was in the process of putting on his shoes, “Stop making fun of me, Nezumi. I think the snow is beautiful!”

Scoffing, the dark-haired teen carelessly flopped onto the bed, reaching for the book he’d started earlier.

“Please. Snow means winter, which means it’s gonna get a hell of a lot harder for you to survive here. You’ll freeze your ass off out there for no reason.”

“Well, you may think that, but I don’t. I think snow is pretty, the way it falls down from the sky so slowly and silently. It’s the complete opposite of a thunderstorm.” The glare vanished from Shion’s eyes, morphing into a warm smile of wonder once more at the thought, “Why don’t you come out with me and see?”

“Nope. Already seen it.” Nezumi deadpanned.

Sighing after having expected such a response, the white-haired teen dropped the conversation. Nezumi listened behind his book as the other teen shuffled around a little more, seemingly waiting for him to change his mind, before heading out the door.

Silence filled the bunker after that, besides the occasional squeak from his mice and the sound of him turning the page. All thoughts of Shion’s ridiculous behavior and the bitter cold outside started to fade away as he was wrapped within his book.

He figured Shion was just going to go have a peek outside for a few minutes, but as they continued to pass, Nezumi couldn’t help but wonder what exactly he was up to out there. There wasn’t any snow on the ground yet, so he couldn’t possibly make a snowman or anything else for that matter.

Surely he wasn’t stupid enough to go out for a full-blown walk while it was getting dark outside? Snow or not, West Block was three times as dangerous when the sun started to go down.

Despite how much he tried to suppress it and force himself not to care, he felt a twinge in his gut with concern at Shion’s long absence.

He peeked out from the side of his book, glancing towards the door and immediately letting out an exasperated groan at the sight of Shion’s coat hanging up. The idiot forgot to put it on in his haste to go out.

“That dumbass. It’s not my damn job to nanny you.” Nezumi grumbled scathingly, despite the fact that he was immediately on his feet and shrugging his own coat and shoes back on. He had to go find the idiot and make him put his jacket on before he caught his death.

Grabbing Shion’s jacket, he hastily made his way out the door and up the stairs of the bunker. The onyx-haired teen was fully prepared to start calling out the other boy’s name, to drag him back down to the bunker and make him sleep on the couch as punishment for making him get up again.

As he ascended the steps, however, the sight of someone just a short distance away made him freeze in his tracks, peeking out just above the stair wall.

*

Not even ten feet away Shion was there, jacketless and most likely freezing cold. It didn’t seem to bother him, however, as he currently wore a gentle smile on his features.

He was turning slowly, arms raised up in the air and head tilted back. Nezumi might’ve thought he’d lost his mind for a second, but he soon realized that Shion wasn’t just standing there acting like a lunatic. He was _dancing_ in the snow. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

The boy looked ethereal amongst the now heavily fluttering snowflakes. Considering he’d neglected his jacket on his way out, he was dressed only in his light blue sweater and jeans. His fluffy hair, as white as the precipitation around him, almost seemed to glow in the low, fading light, fluttering around him in the frigid breeze as he turned on his foot.

His arms moved around him with as much grace as a boy like him could muster, palms facing skyward to catch and feel each and every caress of those soft, cold snowflakes. As he turned, he would change their position, arching down from over his head and curling around his body, or alternating curving them upwards or downwards. Even so, his hands continued to twist and caress the air around him. He twirled and spun himself slowly, matching the pace of the snow and dancing with it.

The expression on Shion’s face was one of pure bliss and calm, despite how hard he may have been shivering. His eyes were closed, the white pearlescent lashes that caressed his cheeks now dusted with little flakes of snow that matched them in hue. His head was tilted upwards, and if Nezumi strained to hear, he could make out his faint humming.

The sight of him made Nezumi’s breath catch in his throat, taken aback momentarily by just how beautiful he thought Shion looked right now amongst the falling snow. He looked like some kind of ice prince from one of those hidden away storybooks in Nezumi’s library. Although there wasn’t sound around them minus Shion’s footsteps and hums, music filled Nezumi’s mind with each step and spin the white-haired teen gave. He was making music with his body and the snow all around him.

Not even an hour ago, he was caught up in his thoughts on how unpleasant and devastating the arrival of snow was in West Block, and Shion had countered him by saying it was beautiful in its own ethereal, silent dance towards Earth.

Nezumi had thought him ridiculous for having such childish thoughts and daydreams. But now, he could see he was wrong. There amongst the falling snow he swore he hated, he found a sight more beautiful and alluring than he’d ever admit out loud.

How was it that Shion continued to take things that he’d built up as wrong in his mind, and turn them into something magnificent?

A sudden urge to join him had Nezumi ascending the rest of the steps, all logic, reason, and pride be damned. His arrival from his hiding place certainly got Shion’s attention, who stopped in his dance to turn and face Nezumi with a glowing smile.

“So, you finally decided to quit being a jerk and join me out here, huh?” Shion teased, cupping a hand skyward to catch some flakes, “Look how big the snowflakes are!”

“Yeah, yeah. I came out here because a certain airhead forgot his damn jacket.” Nezumi chuckled wryly in return, tossing he jacket in his direction. He cocked his head at the white-haired teen, a smug grin lighting his features, “I couldn’t help but notice you out here twirling around on your tippy-toes like a ballerina princess.”

A red flush dusted Shion’s cheeks as he pushed his arms through the welcomed jacket, looking away in embarrassment, “I wasn’t twirling on my tippie-toes! I was just dancing around.” He huffed.

“That’s not really something I’d expect you to be doing out here though.” Nezumi hummed, raising an eyebrow at him questioningly. “Don’t you know how cold it is outside?”

“I don’t know, the weather makes me excited whenever it changes. Any weather change in No.6 was so thrilling for me because it was…well, different. Different has always fascinated and excited me because it wasn’t the perfection I was used to.” Garnet eyes sparked in wonder as he brought his cupped, frigid palm to his face, inspecting the snowflakes he’d caught, “Thunderstorms make me want to scream my lungs out—”

“And snow makes you want to dance.” Nezumi finished for him softly. Shion looked up, surprised by his gentle tone. There was a tender look in his storm-colored gaze that made his heart race, his cheeks flushed even further.

“Yeah.” Shion confirmed sheepishly and just as softly.

A moment passed between them where they just stared at each other before the sly grin wormed its way back on Nezumi’s features. “Well, it wouldn’t be much of dance with you spinning around on your clumsy feet by yourself out here, right?” He bowed playfully and teasingly, hand held out and open to him, “Shall we dance then your majesty?”

Shion looked shocked for a moment, before a glowing smile graced his features once more, the warmth of Nezumi’s actions chasing away any remaining chill he had. “Of course.” Gently, he placed his hand into the taller teen’s outstretched hand.

Wordlessly, Nezumi straightened himself back up with the grace of an aristocrat, twining his and Shion’s hands together and holding them out from their bodies. The other he placed on Shion’s hip, guiding the white-haired teens to rest on his shoulder in waltz formation. “Just follow my lead, like last time.”

Considering they’d danced together once before, Shion nodded, quickly remembered waltz pattern and followed Nezumi’s lead as he began to move them. He was unable to help but look down at first to make sure his feet were following the correct pattern.

Before long, however, he was falling into the familiarity of the steps, following Nezumi’s lead with grace and speed. He lifted his gaze triumphantly, once again finding Nezumi looking at him with that tender look in his eyes and a faint smile.

“Quick on your feet again I see. I’m impressed.” He chuckled lightly and teasingly. Shion found himself smiling up at him as well, mesmerized with those silver pools.

With assurance, Nezumi began to increase their dance into more sweeping, beautiful motions, Shion putting his full trust in him and following him effortlessly. The dark-haired teen spun them together around and around in the fluttering snow, bringing their bodies closer together. Music began to fill his mind once more, sweeping violins, piano, and chorales that had him humming it out loud.

He spun Shion away from his body, keeping their hands connected so he could bring him back in after a moment, dipping him down slightly. The surprised, starstruck look on Shion’s face caused a grin to form on Nezumi’s lips as well as a chuckle. He brought their bodies closer together once more, spinning and sweeping them around in ballroom fashion.

From above, the pair looked as if they fit perfectly amongst the slowly drifting snowflakes that danced similarly with one another in the air.

“Hands on my shoulders now.” Nezumi whispered in the other boy’s ear, who nodded and quickly complied. Not wasting a moment, the taller placed his hands on Shion’s hips, spinning them faster together before lifting the other boy off the ground. The white-haired teen laughed breathlessly, stretching his arms out as if he were flying while Nezumi spun him in the air for a good few seconds.

It was pure bliss, a feeling so foreign it was almost frightening to think about. Nezumi was too caught up in the moment to care or mind his actions right now, completely enraptured by the creature in front of him who, whether he liked it or not, had a special home inside his heart.

Bringing Shion back down, he continued to spin them around and around in the snow, slowing down from a faster pace to a more slow, intimate one. Time seemed to stop ticking as the two were simply caught up in one another, enjoying each other’s presence and paying no mind to the falling temperatures. Wine red irises were locked on to striking silver and vice versa, unable to look away from one another.

Slowly Nezumi spun Shion out one more time, bringing him back in this time with the other boy’s back pressed against his front. Their hands stayed connected, causing Nezumi’s arms to stay wrapped around Shion in an embrace from behind. Shion kept their fingers interlocked together, in a daze as he leaned his head back against Nezumi’s collarbone. His chilly nose pressed against his neck, sending a shiver down the dark-haired teen’s spine.

Humming the last hints of the tune in his head, Nezumi rested his chin on top of Shion’s fluffy hair, content to stay there and sway with him in the last vestiges of their snowstorm dance. All was quiet, peaceful, and content, for the first time in his life.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Shion whispered out loud into the hush all around them. It was a secret wish voiced aloud, dripping with deep longing and sorrow. “I don’t want this to end.” His hands tightened their grip on Nezumi’s fingers.

Nezumi knew what he meant. No.6 still loomed like a grim reminder before them, threatening to tear them apart at any given moment. He didn’t know what the near future held for them, considering what was still left to be done. He didn’t even know if they’d survive to see the snowdrops pierce through the permafrost, bringing the coming of spring.

In the back of his mind, he wondered if Shion would look as lovely amongst the little white flowers as he did in the snowflakes right now. He had to see that for himself. 

Nezumi merely hummed in response to the statement, nuzzling his face more into Shion’s snowy locks and closing his eyes. Though he couldn’t admit it out loud, he too never wanted this to end.

For now, they could have this moment together, swaying in the snow with vulnerable hearts beating as one.

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> Don't forget to comment! Let me know how this fic made you feel!


End file.
